


Motorcycles

by ashes_and_ashes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fix It Fest, Fluff, M/M, wolfstar, wolfstar fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-05-31 02:24:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19416541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashes_and_ashes/pseuds/ashes_and_ashes





	Motorcycles

“Are you an idiot?” 

The words fly out of Remus’ mouth, his voice exasperated as he folds his arms and glares at Sirius. It’s night, on one of Hogwart’s many balconies, the moon a prefect crescent in the sky behind them.

Sirius gives him a rakish wink. “No. Actually, I’m being deadly serious.”

“Do not,” Remus hisses. “Don’t even start with me, Sirius Black.”

“Ooh, full names.” Sirius spreads his hands. “Come on, Re, it’s perfectly safe.”

Remus highly doubted that.

It was their two year anniversary, two years since they both came out to everyone. Two years since they official began dating, since they announced their love for each other.

Sirius was in charge of this year. Remus expected something small, maybe a midnight picnic on the roof or a private swim in the Lake. Something easily arranged, preferably with lots of alcohol.

He did not expect Sirius to offer to take him on a ride on his flying motorcycle.

Remus throws his hands up in the air. “What the hell? It’s a freaking muggle bike!”

“I modified it!” Sirius protests. “Added flying charms and some concealment spells - “

“It’s a fucking muggle motorcycle,” Remus says. He sighs. “And I’m not sure about your charm skills, Sirius. You got an A last term.”

“An A is good!”

“Not when we’re flying 200 meters in the air.” Remus rolls his eyes. “How do you know it’s safe?”

Sirius shrugs. “I tested it.” 

“ _ What _ ?”

Sirius quickly backtracks. “Nothing too high. It was fine, I was 99% sure it was going to work - “

“Idiot!” Remus smacks him. “You could have died!”

“Nah, Sirius says. “Peter, Lily and Dorcas all helped me with the charms. I’m good! It’s perfectly safe.”

Remus sticks his tongue out at him. “Let me get this straight. You want me to jump onto your handmade motorbike and take me flying 3000 feet in the dead of night for our 2 year anniversary?”

Sirius meets his gaze. “Sounds about right, yeah.” He pauses. “Just no shagging. Not on the bike, at least. I haven’t perfected my moves yet.” 

“Wonderful,” Remus mutters. “Do you even know how to drive?”

Sirius gives him an offended look. “Yes. I’m not an idiot you know Re.”

“Could have folded me,” Remus mutters. Sirius just grins. “Come on Re! It’s perfectly safe!”

Remus grinds his teeth. He stares at the bike, glittering under the stars of the moon. It looked like it was in okay condition, not falling apart or cracking. There was a bag stored in the compartment behind the seat, an extra helmet on the handlebars. Remus sighs. “Fine. If I get killed, I’m blaming it on you.”

“Faith, Re. Just a bit. Just a sliver. Trust me. You may come to enjoy it.”

Remus flips him off, snatching the helmet off. “Ass.” He buckles it under his chin, muttering curses under his breath as he straddled the seat. “Don’t do anything stupid.”

“Me?” Sirius asks. He looked so much younger under the moonlight, the stars reflecting off his face. He gives Remus a wicked smile, sliding onto the bike in front of Remus. “Hang on.”

Remus barely has time to wrap his hands around Sirius’ waist before Sirius revs the engine. He swallows a scream, his stomach dripping as Sirius swipes the kickstand up and drives right over the edge of the balcony.

~

Falling.

That’s what it felt like. Holding on to your stupid boyfriend as you plummeted down the tower strapped onto a muggle bike with flight charms enchanted on it. The wind tore at his hair, making his eyes water, his lips numb. Remus opens his mouth, to scream or cry or curse out Sirius with every name he knew when a strand of Sirius’ hair flies into his mouth. He spits it out, scraping his tongue with his fingers. “Pull up you idiot! You’re going to splatter us against the ground!”

He can barely hear Sirius over the roar of the wind. “Not yet! Need to - “

“What?” Remus shouts. “The fuck is wrong with you?! Let’s go!”

Sirius yells back, his reply snatched away by the wind and Remus closes his eyes. “PULL UP NOW!”

“Jesus,” Sirius says. He stabs a button with his finger, a great mass of purple flames emitting from the exhaust pipe. With a sudden lurch (though much less then Remus expected) the motorcycle steadied. It rose up into the air, gleaming silver under the night sky. The wind was cold up here, icy crystals stinging Remus’ face, his cheeks going numb as he tightened his grip on Sirius. 

“Nice view right?” He can hear Sirius’ excitement, the utter joy in his voice as he spun the bike around. Hogwarts loomed below them, the shifting greys of the lake merging with the emerald of the forest. It was beautiful, in that untamed sort of way, beautiful because of its wildness. It reminded him a bit of Sirius, the utter unpredictability of his actions. Remus nods. “Yeah. It’s beautiful.”

“See?” Sirius grins at him. “I’m right, right?”

“No. Remus shrugs. “Just because this….this bike hasn’t come crashing out of the sky yet - “

“It’s not going to crash, smart ass.” Sirius flicks his nose. “It’s completely fine. Anyways, I thought we….we might want to….I don’t know. Eat?”

“Eat?”

“Generally, a human boy needs something called food to keep him alive. This includes doing something known as feeding him, or shoving food into is mouth - “

Remus laughs. He’s seen Sirius angry and courageous and terrified out of his mind, seen him facing down his parents and Snape and even a werewolf without blinking an eye, but he’s never seen Sirius flustered. It’s an odd look on his face and Remus sighs. “Yeah. Food please.”

Sirius swings his legs around, bending over to rummage through his bag. He straightens up a moment after, tossing Remus a sandwich wrapped in paper. “Food for the Prince?”

Remus smacks him.

They spend the night like that, floating above Hogwarts, eating their sandwiches and watching the sky change.

“See that one?” Sirius asks. “That’s my star. The Dog Star. See, I have a whole dame star named after me. I’m famous.”

Remus rolls his eyes. He’s leaning back now, against the back of the motorcycle, his legs dangling off into open space below him. “It’s beautiful.”

“It’s cause I’m here,” Sirius tells him and Remus laughs. “Okay, but in all seriousness. This is pretty epic.”

“Told you so,” Sirius says in a singsong voice. He glances up, back at the twinkling stars in the night sky. “Yeah. I’ve been obsessed with the sky and the stars. Ever since I was young. I think that’s a children’s thing, to fall in love with the sky, with something so big that you could bee have it. There’s something so beautiful about it, the way everything bleeds together so seamlessly.” 

“Every child dreams to fly,” says Remus. “Especially the ones who are chained down.”

Sirius shrugs. “I used to pretend, you know, that I was an air pirate roaming the skies with my trusty gun and pirate hat. I needed something to tune out my parent’s screams. I used to play pretend in my head.” 

“I used to pretend I was a bird and not a wolf,” Remus says quietly. “Everything I’d want to cut, I’d tell myself. ‘You are a bird. They are nothing but rocks.”

“Poetic,” Sirius tells him and Remus laughs. “I think everyone dreams of the sky. The one thing they can never conquer, never own. Everyone dreams of the sky.” 

He turns back, to the half eaten crust in his lap when he feels Sirius’ fingers close around his wrist. He looks up, puzzled, when Sirius grabs him tight and kisses him.

And he’s never been kissed like this before, sitting on a magical motorcycle hovering above the castle, never been kissed while 3000 feet in the air. It’s terrifying, his heart pounding in his stomach, adrenaline pumping through him and he loves every second of it, every beat of his heat telling him: “I am alive.”

Sirius pulls back afterwards, a half-smile on his lips. “So. Am I to be trusted now?”

“Shut up,” Remus tells him. “Or I’ll shove you off the bike.”


End file.
